Andy Dick
|birthplace = Charleston, South Carolina, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Special Guest Star |characters = EMH Mark II }} Andy Dick is the actor and comedian who portrayed the EMH Mark II in the fourth season episode . He filmed his scenes between Thursday and Wednesday on Paramount Stage 8, 9, and 16. Hailing from Charleston, South Carolina, Dick is a graduate of Joliet West High School in Joliet, Illinois, where he performed in several high school stage productions and acquired a reputation as the "class clown". He went on to become an alumnus of Columbia College Chicago. Dick first gained recognition while performing on The Ben Stiller Show during the 1992-93 television season. He then starred as Zach Smart in a revival of the 1960s spy spoof series Get Smart, but it was canceled after only seven episodes. Dick then acquired stardom for his role as clumsy reporter Matthew Brock on the sitcom NewsRadio with Stephen Root from 1995 until 1999. In 2001, Dick created The Andy Dick Show, which only lasted two seasons but has become a cult hit. He most recently played Owen Kronsky on the ABC sitcom Less Than Perfect, which ran for four seasons from 2002 through 2006. In addition, he has made guest appearances on numerous variety programs, talk shows, and sitcoms, and even had a guest spot on the NBC drama ER. A highly recognized comedic presence, Dick often makes cameos in films of that genre, including The Cable Guy, Road Trip (with Ellen Albertini Dow), Dude, Where's My Car?, Zoolander, and Old School (with Ed Lauter). He has had larger roles in films, as well: he was the second male lead in 1994's In the Army Now, co-starring Lori Petty and Glenn Morshower; he also had the second male lead in 1997's Best Men, co-starring Brad Dourif and Biff Yeager; he played Dr. Claw's assistant in 1999's Inspector Gadget, which also featured Rene Auberjonois, Richard Penn, Brad Blaisdell, Brian George, Johnny Martin, and Michael McAdam; and he played the main villain in the 2003 cult hit The Hebrew Hammer. In the latter film, he plays the son of Santa Claus (played by Richard Riehle) who plots to eradicate Hanukkah. Sean Whalen also starred in this film. Dick's had voice-over roles in 2005's Hoodwinked (along with David Ogden Stiers) and 2007's Happily N'Ever After (with Lee Arenberg and Wallace Shawn) and a supporting role in the 2006 comedy film Employee of the Month (with Sean Whalen and Brian George). He also had a role in the comic fantasy Love Hollywood Style, as did his Voyager co-star Robert Picardo. His more recent films credits include The Comebacks (co-starring Holmes Osborne) and Blonde Ambition. In 2006, he was one of the roasters on the Comedy Central roast of William Shatner. During the program, he introduced the character of "Kock" – the offspring of James T. Kirk and Spock. The event was presided over by fellow Voyager guest actor and Star Trek fan Jason Alexander; other roasters included Shatner's TOS co-stars Nichelle Nichols and George Takei. Seen in the audience was Voyager actress Jeri Ryan, sitting at the same table as Brent Spiner, as well as Rene Auberjonois. Andy Dick was the voice of a radio personality named Maurice in the popular video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. star Wil Wheaton also voiced a radio personality on the game. Clifton Collins, Jr. is the voice of one of the main characters in the game. External links * AndyDick.com – official site * * * * * Andy Dick at Instagram.com * de:Andy Dick es:Andy Dick Category:Performers Category:VOY performers